Lost and Found
by Sweet Ashori
Summary: For Gruvia Week 2017. Prompt 6: Loss. "How freaking hard could it be to find it?" the ice mage pondered, "Okay, yes I lose a lot of clothing, but I know I couldn't have lost that!"


Disclaimer: I don't obviously own Fairy Tail. Just a crazy mind that loves coming up with ideas for her favorite pairings.

Authoress' Note: This is my next entry for Gruvia Week! Please enjoy!

 **Prompt 6:** Loss

Lost and Found

Gray Fullbuster was in a panic. A scary, full-blown panic. "Where the hell is it?" he asked aloud with a growl, throwing a box against the bedroom wall in a frantic bout of anger.

His bedroom – as well as every room in his apartment – was a mess, floors littered in a flurry of boxes, clothing, and linens. Still, despite all of that mess, he still couldn't find the _one_ thing he was hunting for. "How freaking hard could it be to find it?" the ice mage pondered, "Okay, yes I lose a lot of clothing, but I know I couldn't have lost that!"

He groaned, running a hand through his ebony hair, "Where did that scarf go?"

Gray was on the hunt for the gray-colored knitted scarf that was made for just for him. While it wasn't something he normally wore, today he definitely wanted to wear it. He wanted to wear the special gift that was made for him by the love of his life: the beautiful water mage, Juvia Lockser. A few years ago, she had made it for him to celebrate some strangely-dated anniversary she made up in her head, and while he rejected it in his darkened mood, he did take it and had secretly kept it. He never really wore it – much like he rarely wore clothes to start with – but he always had it.

Today, on the day of their one-year anniversary as a couple, Gray wanted to wear it while they went out on their date and show her that he had kept it, but now he couldn't find it at all. He swore up and down he kept it either in his closet or dresser, but both proved fruitless. He went around to every closet and drawer he might had kept it – it was always possible he was mistaken, considering the crazy amount of things he has done since that day – but still no signs of it.

"There's really no reason why it should've disappeared," Gray mumbled, "And of course, I made everything a mess. Juvia's supposed to be here within the hour... She won't be happy when she sees this mess."

He groaned again, picking up and pushing some things back into the closet, "I guess I'll need to look for it later... there's no way I can have her see all of this. She'd panic and worry that someone broke in here."

He laughed for a moment at the vision of Juvia going crazy, wanting to hunt down the "robber", but then shuddered at the thought of everything within his home getting soaked wet and possibly even more damaged as a result, making him move a bit faster to clean things up.

40 minutes later, Gray had things mostly cleaned up, at least enough that Juvia won't freak out. Still, even while cleaning, he couldn't find the scarf. He sighed, feeling defeated. He shouldn't feel this way about a long swatch of fabric, but it wasn't just that to him. It was something he knew the bluenette spent a lot of time making for him, and took a large amount of courage to give him. Although he had been forgiven a long time ago for his attitude towards her that day, it did bug him from time to time that he never showed her that her gift meant a lot to him. He wanted to do that tonight, for their anniversary, but unfortunately that just wasn't happening.

Looking around at the living room, seeing that everything was straightened out, he turned back towards his bedroom to get finished up for their date. Just as he did, he heard a knock at the door. "Crap," he growled out, stomping towards the door to answer it. He semi-hoped it was someone like Natsu or Erza, since he could at least tell them to go away and give him a few extra minutes. However, as he looked out of the peephole and saw the usual hat that his girlfriend wore, he knew this wasn't going to be the case.

"Crap," he said again, unlocking the door and opening to reveal Juvia completely.

She was dressed up in one of her usual outfits: a dark blue, buttoned-heavy dress with slits down the sides of her legs – something he had found himself staring at more and more in recent times – with black stockings up to her mid-thighs and brown knee-high boots, with her tall and fur-lined hat to finish the look. Her hair was tied into a side ponytail, its ends curled gently, with an ice-blue hair tie holding it in place. She had the very slightest hint of makeup – light blue eyeshadow and a clear lip gloss – and Gray couldn't help but be stunned at her beauty.

"Hello, Gray-sama! Happy anniversary!" Juvia exclaimed, stepping on her tiptoes to give her beloved a bubbly kiss on the lips.

"Happy anniversary, Juvia," Gray said, smiling, "Sorry I'm not completely ready yet. Come inside and sit down; I'll get finished up. Sorry for the mess, though."

The ice mage moved to slide an arm behind Juvia's back and gently guide her in. He looked down to notice a bag in Juvia's hands, with the peek of something familiar and gray-colored from the top. His brow arched in some confusion, closing the door after Juvia stepped inside completely.

He lifted up the bag, still in her hands, and opened it more to reveal what he thought it was. "The scarf!" he exclaimed, scaring Juvia enough to let go of the bag.

"Juvia's sorry! The other day when you told Juvia to get something from your dresser, she saw the scarf and she saw that some of her work was coming undone," she explained, "She tried to fix it, but she's sorry that she took it without telling you. She didn't even know you even had it, though!"

Gray took out the scarf from the bag, looking over it. He noticed the extra stitching around the ends of the scarf, fixing up the fraying parts, with the fringes replaced with new ones. He knew that there were parts of it that were a bit undone, something that happened on the few times he did wear it, but he never wanted to bring it up to Juvia's attention. That's why he placed it away, where it wouldn't get damaged any further. Still, despite that, he wanted to wear it today for her.

His fingers moved over the scarf, his lips curling into a large smile, "You did a great job, Juvia. I'm sorry I never told that I kept it. I was going to wear it today to show you that I did, and wanted to tell you that I really loved it."

He turned his attention over to Juvia, leaning down to kiss her for a moment, "Thank you for the scarf. And thank you for loving me."

Juvia smiled, blushing a bit to Gray's words, as she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Gray-sama, you don't need to thank Juvia for loving you. She will always love you."

Gray chuckled, wrapping one arm around Juvia's waist and pressing their bodies together. "I'll always love you too," he replied, kissing her once again but with all of the passion he could show her.

He could feel Juvia relaxed against him, pushing her kiss against his with just as much passion, and he felt his chest swell up with the feelings of happiness. The day started out terrible, but in this moment, all of that frustration had turned to something wonderful. Letting go of the scarf and breaking the kiss only for a moment due to surprise, Gray lifted Juvia up bridal-style and carried her off to his bedroom, the plans to go out for dinner and other things for their date going completely out the window... at least for now.


End file.
